The Unknown Child
by Notsilveraura
Summary: Minako has earned Sesshomaru's love and trust, but will that be enough to protect them? Danger lurks around the corner now that Mina has unknowingly released a powerful enemy, and she may have more than just herself to protect this time around. Following 'An Exception to the Rule' and 'Trust Me: The Wyrms', this story completes the Sesshomaru x Minako trilogy.
1. Returned

Author's Note: Back by popular demand, I present to you the first chapter of the last installment to my Sesshomaru trilogy! Thank you for your continued support and immense patience, and I hope you enjoy this story as much as the first two.

* * *

><p>Minako stood by Sesshomaru's side atop the familiar waterfall that had served as their private little meeting spot so many times before, watching him stare up at the crescent moon while the water crashed below them. She couldn't help but to stare at her mate; how he seemed to glow in the moonlight, silver hair moving softly with the wind. She could hardly believe that this demon lord was hers to claim.<p>

He turned, his gaze falling on her as she smiled.

"How did you get back?" he whispered.

"Hm?" she looked up into his beautiful golden eyes, but they changed, shifting colors as he stared wide-eyed at her.

"What did you agree to, Minako?"

Overcome by a sudden rush of fear as the moon and water disappeared around them, she stumbled back away from him. She began to fall, unable to see anything but those strange eyes when someone caught her from behind. They wrapped their arms around her waist, their smooth voice breathing into her ear, "Kiss me…"

Mina jolted awake, eyes snapping open and heart racing. Bits and pieces of her dream lingered for no more than a groggy moment. She shrugged it off—strange dreams were a common occurrence ever since she had returned to her home in this world. It seemed so long ago since she had been spirited away. Although Mina had been able to piece together a bit of how she came back when first confronted, the memory was hazy and soon enough faded out completely like a dream slips away upon waking. All she knew was that Alexia hadn't brought her back, and as a result, Vadoma hadn't shown herself since. On the rare occasion that it came up in conversation, she simply smiled and insisted that she was just happy to be back. Sesshomaru didn't seem concerned about those minor details, so worrying about it would be a waste of time. But truth be told, something about it really did bother her. How does one lose memories like that? Vadoma's words haunted her, but her attention was stolen away by her companions and she was quickly swept up by the day-to-day distractions of life. She didn't have time to dwell on it enough to really search for answers.

Mina could hear Rin and Jaken bickering, as per usual. She glanced over at her two friends, huddled over a fire as they cooked breakfast.

"What are you doing now? You're getting them all scrambled up, you silly child!" Jaken exclaimed.

"No duh, they're called scrambled eggs!" Rin laughed, glancing up as Minako stretched, "Look, Mina-chan is awake just in time!"

"Where is Sesshomaru?" she asked with a yawn, moving over to join the two by the fire.

Jaken straightened up, clearing his throat before stating, "M'lord had important business early this morning that could not afford an interruption by his loyal followers."

"So basically he told you to babysit," she joked, taking a plate of eggs from Rin with a polite thank you.

"I am not a babysitter!" Jaken exclaimed, snatching up his own plate and mumbling, "I'm not."

"Of course not," she teased, raising her eyebrows to Rin as the little girl stifled a giggle.

"Just you wait until the next time Lord Sesshomaru takes me with him and there's no one here to start a fire for you! Oh, you'll be sorry then." Jaken inhaled the eggs in one bite, making a face and mumbling about meat being a better meal.

Mina caught a scent in the air and her stomach erupted in butterflies. Leaping to her feet, she rushed to the edge of their camp just in time to see Sesshomaru stepping out of the forest. He looked down upon Mina fondly, arm wrapping around her when she sprung forward to hug him. Jaken scrambled to his feet, bowing down several times as he rambled.

"Welcome back, m'lord! Did your meeting go well? Do you have good news?"

Sesshomaru stared down at Jaken for a moment before shaking his head ever so slightly. Mina wasn't sure whether he was displeased with Jaken's many questions, or the fact that whatever business he had attended to didn't pan out as he had hoped. She had no idea where he went when he disappeared, but she didn't want to bother him by asking when it wasn't necessary for her to know. Jaken seemed to ask enough questions for the both of them anyway. Mina knew that if she asked, Sesshomaru would more than likely allow her to accompany him, but lately he had been sneaking off while she slept to attend these little meetings. Although Jaken seemed to know exactly what it was all about, they never spoke any specifics, and therefore Mina hadn't the slightest idea what disappointments the two kept exchanging glances about.

Just as it had with the last few times Sesshomaru had returned with this silent answer, Jaken's face seemed to fall, and he clung to the Staff of Two Heads with a groan. Rin watched the scene unfold, continuing to eat her eggs and feeding some to the bloated white cat that she had so affectionately named Minamaru.

"Finish your meal," Sesshomaru said, looking up through the treetops, "Unless you wish to be rained on."

At his prediction of rain, Rin scarfed down the rest of her breakfast and began cleaning up while Mina and Jaken packed up their bedrolls and few belongings, getting ready to follow their lord wherever he pleased. Sesshomaru didn't look at any of them, his thoughts far away as he waited. Mina snuck glances his way, wondering what was on his mind. Perhaps she would ask him later, once they were alone. He was always more open when it was just the two of them.

Once ready, the group followed Sesshomaru as he led them deeper into the forest, the trees growing larger and branches reaching out so far that the dense canopy kept them mostly dry once the rain began to fall a few hours later. They continued on and without being able to see the sky, Mina completely lost her sense of direction, but as always, Sesshomaru knew exactly where to go. She wondered how long they would travel before they reached their next destination, and quietly hoped that this time he would have good news for Jaken when he returned. He acted as calm and stoic as ever, but she could sense that whatever this recent business dealt with, it was troubling him.

When it became too dark for the weaker eyes in the group to see, they stopped for the night and set up camp in the driest area they could find. Mina waited up as long as she could, but Jaken seemed to be wide awake and it didn't seem likely that she would get a moment alone with her lord. Finally accepting defeat, she said goodnight and made a bed by the fire to keep warm, closing her eyes and trying her best to fall asleep. It seemed as though only a few moments had passed when she found herself waking as if from a troubled dream, hearing whispers from across the camp. She kept her eyes closed, listening as Jaken and Sesshomaru spoke quietly.

"How many more hags and hacks must we visit?" Jaken asked, "They all have given us the same answer."

Sesshomaru's voice was cool as usual. "As many as it takes."

"Why not go to the mountain? If anyone else knew, wouldn't they?"

"Hn."

"You are running out of time, m'lord," Jaken warned.

"I am aware of the fact," Sesshomaru snapped, causing the little imp to yelp.

His quiet outburst had startled Mina as well, and she sat up in a sudden motion. The two arguing across the fire looked at her, Jaken with a guilty look plastered across his face. It seemed apparent that this conversation was supposed to be secret.

"Did I wake you?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice quiet and calm once more. Mina nodded and he held out his arm, "Come."

With a blanket in tow, she moved around the fire and curled up beside Sesshomaru, resting her head on his chest as he held her in his arm. Jaken took their affection as a sign that the conversation was over and relocated to where Mina had been previously sleeping. She played absentmindedly with the hem of his shirt, letting out a soft sigh.

"My lord," she whispered, glancing up at him, "Is something wrong?"

He looked down at her, his golden eyes lit up by the fire. "It is nothing to trouble yourself with."

"It is if it troubles you," she mumbled sleepily.

His gaze seemed to soften, and he held her a little tighter, "Go to sleep, Minako."

She closed her eyes at his command, breathing in his scent as she drifted off into a comfortable sleep. She was safe in his embrace, from both the real world and her strange dreams.


	2. Sour Berries

**Author's Note**: Hey, still alive! Sorry for the cruelty in how long it took me to post the second chapter. Don't mind my whining, but beginnings are so awkward and difficult for me. Even so, the show must go on and here you have it.

* * *

><p>Once the rain subsided, the small group followed their lord through the muddy path leading out of the forest and onto a road cut through marshlands. Everything remained damp as the days passed, a light rain following but nothing bad enough to force them to seek shelter. Once they reached the edge of the marsh, Sesshomaru stopped, patted Mina on the head, and left them by a large rock formation in the clearing. Rin and Jaken wandered off in search of food while Mina set up camp.<p>

The skies were grey and the world all too quiet. Mina looked forward to the warmth of spring. Even with weather like this, she still preferred traveling rather than being cooped up in one place, but what really made it worth the discomfort were the stretches of green meadows and the explosion of color from the blooming flowers, although they still had a few more weeks of this gloom before they'd get to enjoy all of that.

A sudden thought struck Mina: the beauty of spring also meant the accompanying Season. With Vadoma gone, this would be an issue. What would they do without her disgusting yet effective concoction? All this time since her return, and Mina had never once made the realization that without Vadoma, they would need someone else to make a potion for her. Spring had seemed so far away when she trudged down muddy paths or shivered in the rain, but with the reminder of the Season without something to keep her from _breeding_, it suddenly seemed to be approaching at a dizzying pace.

Sesshomaru loved Mina and preferred her the way she was, but would he feel that way about children, his lineage tainted by the human blood he despised so much? He would expect a powerful heir, one to be feared and respected. Someone to take over his empire. Even then, was he ready? On that note, was Mina even ready? And would they ever be? These questions had kept her up at night more often than the lost memories ever did, but they were far-away decisions, nothing serious to worry about now. She accepted her past as the past, but their future was still uncertain and she didn't want to make the wrong choices in the present.

And yet these were things that they did not talk about. Communication wasn't exactly a strong point in their relationship. Mina knew that that was a problem, but she wasn't without fault herself. Throughout all their trials and tribulations, they had learned to love and trust one another, but never really opened up completely. Mina remembered her mother saying that no relationship survives without proper communication. But perhaps they didn't need it. Those words of wisdom were no doubt true in the human world, but Mina had never really found a place in that society. She and Sesshomaru had their connection after all, right? Although Mina didn't know if it was normal to have such a closed-off connection to one's mate. Did all youkai unions involve one mate keeping the connection from constantly flowing their thoughts and feelings back and forth? It's not that she didn't mind it; she rather preferred having some privacy in her head. Sesshomaru rarely spoke, and Mina had always been more of the quiet type, so maybe her mother's rule didn't apply to them. They had made it this far, so what was the worst that could happen?

She cringed at her own thought.

"What is it, Mina-chan?" Rin asked, plopping down beside her, "You look like you ate some sour berries."

"Oh, nothing," she laughed. "Just thinking something silly. Where's Jaken?"

"We couldn't catch any fish, so he went further downstream and told me to stay with you." Rin grinned brightly as she added, "He said you're strong enough for the both of us."

Mina mirrored her smile, "I'd like to think so."

What a compliment coming from Jaken! Although she wouldn't expect him to say it again anytime soon, let alone to Mina's face.

With her spirits lifted from the unexpected compliment, Mina lounged with Rin atop the rocks, staring up at the grey sky and chatting idly about the rapidly approaching spring. Rin complained of the rain, and Mina explained the importance of it for the plants to flourish and flowers to bloom.

"And even then," she added, watching the dark clouds drift across the sky, "How could you appreciate the beauty of it all if you didn't have all of this to compare it to? If we had flowers and sunshine all the time, we would just take it for granted."

"Maybe," Rin mumbled, "But I don't think we need _this _much gross weather."

With a sigh, Mina closed her eyes. They sat in content silence for a while, until Mina jolted awake, startled by an unpleasant knot in her stomach. Looking around the clearing, everything stood exactly as she had left it. No danger here. The feeling had already begun to fade, but not before she was able to piece together that it had come from the connection. These waves of emotion were becoming more frequent, and increasingly worse. It made her worry. What was bothering Sesshomaru so much? She wished that knowledge accompanied the bad feelings that slipped through.

Jaken soon returned with just enough fish for a small meal. They ate in silence, falling asleep before their lord returned. Mina awoke suddenly, the vague memory of a nightmare on the edge of her mind before she realized that her head was resting in someone's lap as they ran a hand through her hair. She glanced up to see Sesshomaru staring off into the distance, his thoughts far away. She sighed and he looked down at her.

"I know something is bothering you," she whispered. "What is it?"

"Hn," he looked away. He was silent for a long while before finally admitting, "I am searching for something I cannot find."

Mina stretched out, turning onto her back so that she could easily stare up at her mate. "Is it something important?"

He nodded, but looked at Mina as though he wasn't entirely sure of his own answer.

"I hope you find it then," she said, reaching up to brush her fingertips against his cheek.

"If I do not," he interrupted himself, an odd look flashing in his eyes. "It is complicated."

It sure would be nice to know what all this was really about. Mina ached with curiosity, but she didn't want to press the issue. If Sesshomaru wanted to share what this mystery item was, he would have already told her. So she kept quiet, staring up into his face for a while before her eyelids became too heavy to hold open.

The next few days passed by rather uneventfully, the group going on with their routine of following Sesshomaru and resting only to get up and do it all over again. Minako felt as though she was beginning to recognize their surroundings, but couldn't recall from where. She figured once they got closer to whatever Sesshomaru's destination was, she would remember why it seemed familiar. In the meantime, she was growing increasingly concerned with the upcoming Season. Sesshomaru hadn't said anything about getting one of those disgusting potions from someone else. She wondered if it was an oversight or if he already had something planned. Perhaps she would mention it in a day or two, just in case it had slipped his mind. Sesshomaru seemed more closed off than usual, and it was beginning to bother Minako, especially with how distressed Jaken seemed about this mysterious object that they were failing to find. Mina didn't really want to bother him any further by nagging about preparing for the Season. Once he finished this current business, then she could talk to him about procuring one of those gross potions. She had the utmost confidence in him, and knew that he would figure something out.

Why was she worrying at all? With it being something so absolutely life changing, Sesshomaru would have spoken to her if this Season was a really concern. Her questions and worries about giving Sesshomaru an heir were still far-away things that she could simply push to the back of her mind and trouble herself with later. Mina shook her head as she reassured herself how silly all of these thoughts were. They didn't need Vadoma. Right?


	3. Blood Clot

**Author's Note:** I'm glad to see that I still have some readers sticking around! After all, I'm also writing a book right now so I've been really bad at keeping up with this story.

* * *

><p>Days had passed by and still Sesshomaru had not even mentioned a potion. The Season was right around the corner, and Mina couldn't wait any longer. It was eating away at her. Even though he hadn't seemed to find what he was looking for yet, her worry had grown too strong to care about bothering him. When they stopped to set up camp and he moved to leave them, she followed her mate out into the forest.<p>

He stopped before she could follow him much further. "What are you doing, Minako?"

"My lord," she began softly. "I've just been concerned with something recently and I need to speak with you."

He turned around to face her, watching her expectantly.

"It's the Season," she stammered, "It's so close and with Vadoma gone, what will we do? I haven't had that disgusting potion yet and normally I would have by now. What are we going to do?"

Sesshomaru stared down at Mina, his hand slowly resting on her head and pulling her forward into a close embrace. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. She loved the smell of him, the way he held her, and how she felt so adored without him ever saying a word. But would this man really want to breed with her?

"I have not forgotten," he said. "Do not worry yourself."

Mina could feel the weight lifting off of her shoulders as she sighed. Of course, how could she have ever doubted him? Sesshomaru always had a plan and took care of everything, so why would this be any different? She reassured herself that he would tell her if something so life-changing were at hand. Stepping back, she let him go off and returned to her companions for the night. He returned the next morning, waking up the group and moving on.

They walked for a while and Mina could swear she had been in the area. It wasn't until the large trees of the forest thinned to reveal the base of a mountain that she realized why everything seemed so familiar.

"Wait, I recognize this area," Mina said, pointing to the mountain, "Are you meeting with the dragons again?"

Sesshomaru stared blankly at her for just a moment before nodding. "Do you wish to join me?"

"No, my lord," she winced, rubbing her arm nervously, "I'd rather not go back to that place."

Something about him changed, and Mina sensed that he was ever so slightly relieved at her choice. She didn't blame him. After all, they didn't have very pleasant memories at this place.

"Stay here, then." He turned to the little green imp by his side, "Jaken, come."

He took hold of Sesshomaru's pant leg and the two were off, soaring through the skies above as Mina looked on. Ah-Un sighed loudly with both heads, lying down with a heavy thump. Rin excitedly slid off of him, running over to the trees as she sang about making a fire by herself. Mina watched on, resting against Ah-Un. The wind blew gently like whispers through the trees, and as Mina's eyelids grew heavy, she could swear they were speaking to her. She thought of Sesshomaru, her beautiful mate. She saw the intensity of his golden eyes before they swirled around like a kaleidoscope, twisting colors and becoming something else. They seemed to stare into her.

Those eyes were watching her.

Mina bolted up with a startled cry, looking around but only finding Rin staring back.

"Are you okay?" the little girl asked, "Did you have a nightmare?"

"I wasn't sleeping," Mina argued, rubbing at her eyes.

"Mhm," Rin smiled, poking at the fire that had suddenly sprung to life.

Mina sat up, looking uneasily about, but they were alone and the forest behind them sat quietly, the clearing ahead open and empty. The feeling had been so real and the eyes so eerie, but perhaps Rin was right, and it really was just a dream.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru landed gracefully at the entrance to the hanyou village. Jaken followed close behind, eyeing the dragon guarding the gates.<p>

"Do you think they'll have the potion?" Jaken asked. "The Season is so near."

"One may hope."

"I know this is probably not my place, m'lord," Jaken began nervously, wringing his hands, "But you should really speak with her. It's as much her business as yours, if not more so, what with the—erm—specifics of the situation."

"You are right, Jaken," Sesshomaru said.

"I, er, wha-what," he stammered, "I am?"

"Yes," he said, slowly looking down at the little imp, "It is _not_ your place."

Jaken cried out in anguish as they reached the center of the village and were allowed to meet with the old woman beyond the beaded doorway. She sat atop a mountain of pillows, smoking away at her pipe and looking very much the same if not a little larger than the last time Sesshomaru had seen her.

"What are you here for now, dog?" she smirked, "Kill another wyrm?"

He remained stoic as ever in the face of her disrespect. "I require a potion to keep my mate from breeding."

"Ah, trying not to taint the bloodline, I see. I respect that," she nodded, puffing away at her pipe. "We have something, but it's only ever used to prevent breeding between the hanyous. There's no telling if it is strong enough to work for you."

"I have no other choice," he said solemnly.

"Then I will give you a bottle," she said, snapping to a man standing by the door. He disappeared a moment before returning with a small bottle containing a thick green liquid. She held it out, smiling, "Free of charge, considering the purpose."

Jaken snatched the potion and tucked it into his pocket, scurrying back to his lord's side. He bowed, "Thank you for your generosity, m'lady."

"You're very welcome," she smiled, showing off sharpened teeth, "I'm glad the Lord of the West has chosen not let the dragon lineage bleed out of the hanyou. Can you imagine the product that would become of you two? An abomination. Anyway, farewell."

She waved her hand to dismiss them, puffing away at her pipe. Jaken disapproved of her comments, but Sesshomaru simply ignored it and left.

* * *

><p>Mina jumped to her feet, looking to the sky as the image of her lord and Jaken came into view. They landed a few feet away and Mina ran to her lord. She had a pretty good idea of what he had gone to the mountain for.<p>

"Did you get a potion?" she asked, wringing her hands together nervously.

He nodded, and Jaken held out the small bottle. "Take this."

"Thank goodness," she breathed a sigh of relief before plugging her nose and tossing the potion back. She choked a bit, but forced it all down, "Not as bad as Vadoma's concoction, actually."

"Hn." Sesshomaru seemed to watch Mina carefully, his thoughts to himself as he turned to leave.

Jaken looked between the two, shifting uneasily. Something troubled him about the situation, but Mina didn't think much of it. All she really cared about was getting that potion. Now she didn't need to have that uncomfortable conversation with Sesshomaru; the potion was an answer enough. If he wanted a child with her, he would have gone without it. It was crystal clear, right?

She didn't want to have a child with him anyway. Or at least she told herself that as the bitter aftertaste of the potion set in her mouth.


	4. Mr Sandman

**Author's Note**: Watch out, things are about to get real steamy in here!

* * *

><p>As confident as Sesshomaru was in his ability to protect his companions, he decided it best to return to the castle just in time for the Season to begin. Mina thought that they had been out long enough and didn't mind the idea of sleeping in a real bed for a while. Not to mention the fact that she didn't want to deal with all of the demons looking to mate. She could sense them getting closer than usual, and wondered if it was paranoia or if they really were being watched. Not that she worried; who would dare attack them with the great Lord Sesshomaru at their side? Mina felt proud to call him her mate.<p>

When they returned to the castle, the entire group seemed much more at ease. Rin ran inside, lugging her fat cat up the stairs to play in her room. They had arrived just in time for nightfall, and Mina could feel the Season already beginning. She licked her lips, glancing at Sesshomaru. He didn't seem bothered at all, but she knew he felt it, too. She could sense his gaze on her as she moved up the stairs ahead of him, heading straight toward their room. She didn't need to look back to know that he was following close behind.

She nearly leapt onto the bed, rolling over to face him as he closed the door. Before long, he was at the bed and lying beside her. She had hoped that he would just pounce on her right there, but wouldn't dream of ever saying it out loud. Instead, she sat up and kissed him softly, pulling back a bit to stare into his eyes. She wished she knew what he was thinking as he looked back at her.

Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed her almost hesitantly, as though he was unsure of what they were doing. Mina knew exactly what they were doing, and more importantly what they were about to do. She kissed back with enough passion to make up for his hesitance. He seemed to forget whatever troubled him when she bit at his lower lip, his hands gliding over her body and pulling her in closer. She ran fingers through his long hair, hips moving of their own accord. A low growl escaped his lips and Mina gasped as she was suddenly beneath him. He pulled away her yukata and kissed feverishly at her neck, hand massaging her breast. She tugged at his clothes until they both lay naked and tangled together.

"My lord," she whispered, "Take me."

Sesshomaru wasted no time, golden eyes staring down at Mina as he pushed himself inside of her. He moved slowly at first, leaning in to kiss her gently, hand playing with her hair. She loved this, every moment of it. After all the time spent traveling in the wild and resisting the urge to touch and caress him, she lived for the times when he opened up to her like this. Even though she knew they were both at least partially fueled by the start of the Season, the way he touched her made her feel adored.

He pushed in further and Mina let out a moan that sped him up, another growl resonating from within him when her nails dragged across his back. It sent shivers down his spine and she could feel the goose bumps against her skin.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she panted, "I love you."

He gripped her tighter, falling forward as he moved within her. He kissed at her neck, burying his face in her hair and breathing in deeply.

"And I you," he breathed, kissing the mark on her neck, "My mate."

Mina's heart flipped at his words and she couldn't help but smile like a mad woman. Sesshomaru pulled back, pounding faster than before as they raced to finish. He stared so intently, the rare glimpse of raw emotion flashing across his face. Mina stared back, taking it all in before he collapsed beside her. It pleased her to know that no one else would ever see this side of Sesshomaru, the side even he didn't understand.

They stayed tangled comfortably together for what seemed like only moments before Minako felt herself drifting off to sleep in his embrace.

* * *

><p>Mina opened her eyes to the darkness of night. Where was Sesshomaru? She was alone, but something moved beneath the sheets at the foot of the bed. A figure rising, crawling up toward her. She bit her lip, feeling hot skin against her legs, moving slowly up her body. Soft lips pressed to her thigh, trailing kisses upward before stopping between her legs. She gasped at the sudden pleasure.<p>

What was this?

Her mysterious visitor moved his tongue expertly against her, kissing and sucking until he had her panting and pleading for more. She reached down, running her hands through short hair. Wait.

Who was this?

Her heart raced for a different reason now, and the figure moved closer. She pulled the sheets back, greeted by the strangest eyes. Syphon smirked, his golden gaze shifting colors.

"Surprise."

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed, trying to scoot back. She moved to push him off, but it turned into something more of a grope when her hands touched those delicious muscles.

"Calling in a favor," he breathed, pushing her back onto the bed, "Enjoy it."

She couldn't argue, even if she wanted to. Some animalistic urge kept her in place. He ran his hands across her body, nipping at her ear and kissing her neck. She moaned, body arching against him. HE grinned, dark and hungry. When he lowered his head again, his mouth went straight to her breast, sucking at her nipple and massaging the other between two fingers. She moaned, but it wasn't his name.

He pulled back, obviously offended but not rightfully so. "We'll have you singing a different song soon enough." His hand moved to the wet spot between her legs and he smirked, "Yeah, I'd say you're ready."

Before she could make a peep, she felt him enter her, the most maddening waves of pleasure washing over with each thrust. Her breathing came out in steady moans, hands groping at the sheets.

"You like that/" he purred and let out a short laugh, "Of course you do."

He reached down and rubbed at her most sensitive spot as he moved within her, an overwhelming feeling. Mina cried out and he laughed again.

"Say my name," he demanded.

Mina bit her lip. Something was stopping her, even as he seemed to envelope her entire mind.

"Say it," he urged, moving faster and nearly sending her over the edge.

"Syphon!" she cried out, overcome with pleasure.

"Yes, he smirked, groping at her chest as he brought her to climax, "I'll make you mine."

Minako opened her eyes with a gasp. She found herself in bed, drenched in sweat. Sunlight poured in through the window and Sesshomaru lay beside her, propped up on one arm.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes," she stammered, "Why?"

"You were moaning in your sleep."

Her cheeks flushed red and she stared intently at the sheets, "I had a strange dream. Must be the Season."

He nodded, accepting her vague answer. She felt guilty about the dream and glad that he wasn't one to pry. She had no idea why she would have dreamed of anyone other than her mate, or more disturbingly why she enjoyed it so much. How could she explain something that she didn't even understand herself? She told herself that if she was lucky, it wouldn't happen again, and felt strangely disappointed by that thought.


	5. The Remedy

**Author's Note**: To those who are still reading, thank you for not losing hope! I've been quite busy writing an original novel that is almost done. I'll update you all when it is released.

* * *

><p>Mina sat in the study, curled up in a large chair facing the stained glass window. Sesshomaru sat a few feet away at his desk, reading through some dusty old book. Whether it be for business or pleasure, she wasn't sure. Not that she thought much of it, though. Her mind felt foggy these days, especially earlier in the morning.<p>

She stared at the light pouring in through the window, splashing colors all over the wooden floors. She turned her head, unfocused gaze blurring the colors together in a beautiful rainbow. Her heartbeat picked up as she stared and stared, although she couldn't tell why. The colors drew her in and she felt lost.

"Minako."

Sesshomaru stood behind her, arm slithering around her waist. Wasn't she just sitting? Now she stood before the window, hand pressed against the stained glass. When had she gotten up?

Sesshomaru turned her away from the window, brow furrowed as he gazed intently into her eyes. "Are you alright?"

His golden eyes seemed to pierce right through her, and she felt grounded at last. She nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

"You were not responding to me," he said, looking over her shoulder at the window, "Very unlike you. What is so interesting about this window that you felt the need to gaze out it for so long?"

For so long? She hadn't looked at it for more than a few minutes. Nothing strange about that. She hadn't heard him say a word, though. Had she been that engrossed in her thoughts?

"It's beautiful is all," she said, shifting awkwardly, "I never noticed it before."

Sesshomaru stared hard at her, and she felt a cold breeze run through her as he quickly closed off the connection a bit more. What was he trying to hide? Although it might not have seemed obvious to anyone else, she noticed the slightest sign of a frown creep into Sesshomaru's beautiful face. Why was he so concerned with this? She'd always been a distracted little thing.

"I suppose it is," he finally responded.

Mina bit her lip, suddenly uncomfortable under his hard gaze, "I'm sorry I didn't hear you. What was it you needed?"

"It is fine," he said, moving back to his seat. "Fetch Jaken. I need to speak with him. Alone."

"Oh," Mina muttered, turning toward the door. "Yes, my lord."

Had she upset him? She felt awful as she walked down the long halls, passing silent servants along her way to find Jaken. It drove her absolutely mad the way Sesshomaru always closed off the connection whenever something troubled him. Why couldn't he just talk to her? Not even that; he wouldn't have to say a word if he just opened the connection and let his thoughts and feelings flow freely. It just wasn't fair.

Mina heaved open the castle doors to find Jaken and Rin out on the lawn. Rin rested sprawled out in the grass with her nose in a book and Minamaru curled up at her side. Jaken seemed to be dozing off, eyelids drooping and mouth lazily agape.

"Jaken," Mina called out, startling the little imp into conscious.

"Yes, I'm awake, what is it?" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"Lord Sesshomaru requests your presence," she said, sitting down beside Rin.

Jaken scrambled off toward the castle, ready to meet with his lord. Rin seemed too interested in her book to pay much mind to Mina, and that suited her just fine. She didn't feel much like talking, anyway. She felt as though she had displeased Sesshomaru, but it had only been just a moment. He couldn't have called for her more than once, and he must have spoken softly.

Then again, he wasn't a very talkative man, so she cherished every word that came out of his mouth. Was he going to tell her something? Perhaps she'd ruined it and he'd decided instead to have her send for Jaken. Or was that why he'd called on her in the first place?

Mina held in her sigh, not wanting to disturb Rin from her reading. It was good for the girl to read. She remembered how her mother used to insist that she learn and required it as a daily chore.

"_You're a smart girl, Mina," _her mother used to say, _"The world is a very different place outside of our home. Although you may need to fight with your fists, it is always better to battle with wit." _

At the time, Mina had no concept of ever leaving her home. Why would she ever be somewhere without the protection of her mother and father? She had been too young to understand. Perhaps if they'd lived just a little longer, she'd be better equipped to deal with all the chaos the world had thrown at her.

But now she had Sesshomaru. Her loving protector. And she had a new family now, Jaken and Rin were far more than just companions. She loved them all. Perhaps one day there would even be another child.

She shifted uncomfortably, looking up to the white clouds drifting lazily through the skies. A child of her own? She still felt like a child herself. It was far too early to plan for a bigger family, anyway. Sesshomaru would likely refuse to discuss it now. But a day would come when she and Sesshomaru would need to actually talk about how he felt about his heir having a hint of human blood coursing through its little veins.

Her chest tightened at the thought of a little baby, so small its fingers would barely wrap around her own finger. What color eyes would it have? Would she rather have a little girl or a little boy? Sesshomaru would no doubt hope for a male heir, if he ever decided he wanted one from Minako. Would Rin be jealous or excited? She was sure Jaken would complain about babysitting yet another child, and smiled at the thought.

* * *

><p>"You called for me, m'lord?" Jaken asked, peeking into the study.<p>

Sesshomaru nodded, muttering, "Close the door."

Jaken hurried inside, sure to both close and lock the door before climbing up onto the seat across from Sesshomaru's large desk. He waited patiently, unsure what sort of mood his lord was in.

When Sesshomaru finally spoke, it was low, as though suspicious of eavesdroppers, "Minako acted strangely this morning, again this afternoon."

Jaken frowned, "D'you suppose she is ill?"

Sesshomaru stood, walking toward the window that Minako had stared at for so long earlier in the day, tilting his head to try to imagine how she admired it.

Jaken turned in his chair, leaning against the armrest as he waited, fidgeting anxiously. Why did his lord always have to worry him like this?

"Does she seem ill to you?" Sesshomaru asked in return, back still turned.

"Erm, well, she seems quite normal to me, actually. If I may ask, m'lord, what do you mean by strange?"

In typical fashion, Sesshomaru disregarded the question. He spoke slowly, as though choosing his words carefully, "We need to prepare for disaster before it strikes, Jaken."

Jaken leaned back now, utterly confused. "What disaster? We haven't any recent threats that I've heard of, and your barrier is strong. Are we leaving again?"

"Suppose that disrespectful half-breed's potion doesn't work," he said, turning to face Jaken, "We must make preparations for the worst. I have heard of other remedies for such illnesses. Perhaps we should acquire one. Minako could take it at first sign of the potion failing."

Jaken's mouth dropped and he found it difficult to form words. Clearing his throat, he tried again, "You mean _that _kind of potion? Forgive my disrespect, m'lord, but shouldn't Minako be involved in such a devastating decision?"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red a moment, baring his teeth at the startled little imp before regaining composure. "You are my advisor, Jaken. Are you suggesting I give that position to Minako instead?"

"No, sir, not at all," Jaken had fallen off the chair and now scrambled to his feet, "But she is your mate and the consequences of what you are suggesting? Forgive me, m'lord, b-but Minako, shouldn't she at least know?"

Sesshomaru rolled his shoulders back, casually walking to his desk. "We aren't sure of anything as of yet. All these books and yet nothing has helped me in my research. I know nothing of the signs, only nausea. Watch her, Jaken. In the meantime, we will prepare for the worst. Go now."

"Y-yes, m'lord," Jaken bowed, scurrying to the door.

"And Jaken," Sesshomaru called after him. "Not a word to Minako."

He hesitated at the door, shifting from foot to foot, scrunching up his face before letting it fall, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."


	6. The Invitation

Mina woke up abruptly from some distant dream, drenched in sweat. She turned toward her left, looking for Sesshomaru. Just the sight of him would comfort her. And yet she found his side of the bed empty, undisturbed even, as though he had left her shortly after she'd fallen asleep. She found this nothing less than unusual, so she too snuck out of bed, delicately slipping into her favorite yukata (the one fashioned from Sesshomaru's very clothing).

What could Sesshomaru be doing at this hour? The sun had yet to rise for another hour or so. Mina could think of only one place that he could be, so she headed for his study. Perhaps she'd find him absorbed in some old book, as he usually did when he came back home. He'd been doing that a lot more this time around, though. She wondered what he was searching for in those old books.

The door to the study sat slightly ajar, so she peeked through the small opening. Candles lit up the space, but the room sat empty. She went inside regardless, sneaking over to his desk and daring to sit in his chair. Blank parchment sat out rather than a book, and Mina could smell fresh ink lingering in the air.

So he'd written someone? Who, and why at this hour? Worry, worry, worry. Why did she always have to worry?

She went to the window, ignoring the stained glass one above her, and peeked out. There Sesshomaru stood, tucking the letter into Ah-Un's collar and sending him off to deliver it to the mystery receiver. As if feeling her stare, he turned to glance up at the window to his study. Mina let out a yelp and ducked, hoping he hadn't seen her as she crept toward the door and ran all the way to their room, removing her yukata and jumping back into bed.

It didn't take but a moment before Sesshomaru opened the door, standing in the doorway. She could feel him watching her, and pretended to be asleep. Maybe she could fool him if she just slowed her breathing.

"I know you are awake, Minako," he said.

She sighed, glancing up at him as he closed the door. "I just didn't want to worry you. I know it bothers you that I haven't been sleeping well."

"A charming excuse," he muttered, turning back to face her, "However, I can smell that you've been in my study."

Caught red-handed! Mina sat up in a huff, "I was trying to sound mature, okay? I woke up and you weren't here and I got upset, so I went looking for you. I know that sounds childish, but I couldn't help it. You're always in that room, all the time, so where else would I look?"

His expression softened and he made his way to the bed, slipping in over the sheets beside her. Without words, he pulled Mina in close, cradling her against his chest. She couldn't stay upset when he responded in such ways. Nestled against her mate, she found peace and the thought of his mysterious letter slipped from her mind. She never bothered with his business in the past, so why start now?

Safe and comfortable in his embrace, Mina easily drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>As the days went by, Sesshomaru continued to spend much of his time in the study, reading and rereading tattered old books written by servants at the direction of ancient youkai. However, he still made time for his companions, not wanting them to grow antsy and bother him at random. After her little outburst, he also spent more time with Minako, inviting her along to lounge about while he read. He rather enjoyed her presence and her quiet demeanor did not bother his studies. She never even bothered attempting to read over his shoulder at the texts he'd spent so long examining.<p>

On this particular day, he summoned Jaken as well. Mina was temporarily dismissed, but she'd barely had time to stand before Sesshomaru jerked his head to the open window, staring off into the forest.

"What is it, m'lord?" Jaken asked, squinting to see what had piqued his interest.

"A cat," he muttered, "At the border. See what they want."

"And if they request an audience with you?"

"Hn," he rolled his head to stare down at the little imp, "Take a message."

A cat? Mina strained her eyes, but saw nothing beyond the green of the trees. Sesshomaru's senses always proved stronger than hers.

"When you say a cat," she said, thinking out loud, "Do you mean one of Masami's servants?"

He leaned against the wall beside the window, "We shall see."

What could they want? Not another fight, she hoped. So much time had passed since they'd dealt with Masami—in this world—and it seemed a bit late to seek revenge. And just outside the barrier to his castle? A disadvantage on their part. No, they must have some other business with Sesshomaru. She wondered briefly if it had anything to do with his letter. No, he wouldn't seem so annoyed if that were the case.

"Perhaps they regrouped and want peace," she mused, "An alliance, even."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, resting his head against the wall, "I will offer them tolerance. Nothing more."

Mina mulled it over before asking, "But don't you want to grow your army? If they offer, why not accept?"

"In my experience, you cannot trust cats," he sighed, glancing down at her.

"In your experience, you can't trust much of anything," she quipped.

He stared at her a while, and she wasn't sure whether he found her truthful joke amusing or disrespectful. She bit her lip, waiting for his response and wondering if one would ever come.

"I trust you," he muttered, turning his gaze back to forest.

How he managed to send her tummy into fits of butterflies after all this time, she'd never know. She moved closer, standing at his side and following his gaze down into the stretch of grass leading up to the trees below. Jaken hustled across the lawn, hand held high with a strip of parchment in tow. Another letter? Mina wondered why everyone suddenly thought it best to write to one another rather than visit. Well, she supposed it didn't help that her lord didn't exactly _want _any visitors.

A few moments later, the two turned toward the door. Jaken burst in, still holding the parchment up. He took a moment to catch his breath after running so far before speaking between gasps of breath.

"An invitation," he said, "To a gathering of sorts. Peaceful, they said. Not just cats. A _grand ball_, were the stray's words."

"A ball?" Mina repeated, looking up at Sesshomaru, "That sounds nice. I told you they wanted peace."

"Words can be lovely," he said, taking the invitation and eyeing it closely, "However, they do not always speak the truth."

Mina shifted from foot to foot, "Yes, but are we going? I've never been to a grand ball before."

Jaken rolled his eyes, "It's just a fancy term for a social gathering. Lady Masami used to have them all the time. Such boring events."

"We will go," Sesshomaru said, setting the invitation down on his desk. "Jaken, you will stay here with Rin."

"What?" Jaken screeched, "You're actually going, m'lord? _Why_? What if it's a trap? Or worse, what if it's the same terrible get-together as they've always been?"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said, a warning tone to his voice. He glanced at Mina, his voice softening, "Minako has never been to a grand ball."

The little imp sighed, looking down at the parchment in his hands, "Yes, m'lord. If we're to travel by foot, I suppose I should start making preparations to leave within the next day or so."

A ball, and a grand one at that! Mina felt herself bubbling over with excitement. She recalled the time Sesshomaru had attended such a get-together and how she waited so long for him outside. But this time, she wouldn't be excluded. She'd be at his side, taking in all the experiences and seeing the guests in all their grandeur.

Mina turned to Sesshomaru, who already seemed to have been staring down at her for quite some time. With excitement coursing through her body, she stood on her tippy-toes and pulled him down into a deep kiss. The kiss soon turned to more, and Jaken quickly left the room before they wound up tangled up on the floor, letting their passions flow freely by the window of the study.

It was still the Season, after all.


End file.
